401
by SmurfsTasteGoodOnToast
Summary: Exactly 400 people have attempted to kill the Messenger, the oldest vampire on Earth. Exactly 400 people have died trying to kill the Messenger. Kali is a professional vampire hunter, and for 20,000 she is going to be attempt 401.
1. Twenty Thousand

"Really now?" she raised an eyebrow. "You want me to kill the oldest vampire alive? You do know everyone who's tried has failed. Why would you expect me to accept this job?"

"I don't. No one else has, but..." the man sighed and shook his head, getting up out of the chair.

Kali stopped him with two words, "Twenty thousand."

The man froze, half way out of his seat, "What?"

"I'll attempt to kill the Messenger for twenty thousand dollars. Four hundred people exactly have been killed making the same attempt, I think it's only fair."

The man's eyes went wide, "You'll take the job?"

"I'll take the job," Kali nodded. "Usually I ask for half before, half after, but considering the peculiarity of this case I will get fifteen thousand beforehand, and five thousand afterwards should I survive. I will be getting the advance a month beforehand in order to prepare and enjoy the cash as I'd like. Just in case this is my last mission. Those are my terms, take them or leave them."

The man nodded eagerly, "Yes, of course. That is more than fair."

Kali scribbled something on a crisp yellow notepad, tore the sheet out, and passed it to him. "I expect the money to be in this account by the end of the week. Once it arrives the month has started. You may go."

He nodded and headed quickly out of the office at the dismissal.

"Wait," Kali called as he just passed through the doorway. "I didn't catch your name."

"Clarence," the man answered, and closed the door quietly behind him.

**A/N: Hello! It's been a while since I've last done a fanfic, but I got this idea and I'm just going to roll with it. Hope this is an enjoyable adventure for anyone who reads it, and I guess we'll see where it goes. Remember to review so I can hear what you think, good or bad. :)**


	2. Failed

With fifteen thousand dollars in the bank, Kali didn't bother with other missions that month. Neither did her roommate, Jo. Even after putting five thousand away in savings, it left them each with five thousand to do with as they pleased. Why bother snooping in sewers and abandoned buildings with that kind of money laying around? The only work Kali did was research on the Messenger. He apparently got the name from his service to another vampire in his early days. When the other vampire, know as the First, was challenged, she would send this one to 'send a message' to her opponent. Apparently the nickname stuck.

The rest of the time Kali enjoyed her vacation. Her and Jo took a road trip to the beach. Stopping at Vegas on the way back they turned their combined six thousand into thirty thousand by counting cards, and then quickly got the hell out of there before being caught at it. But thirty days only lasted so long, and before she knew it Kali had a flight the next day.

"At least let me come with you. You gave me some of the money, it's my job too," Jo insisted as Kali packed.

"No Jo. If something happened to you it would be my fault. This is _the Messenger_. I'm going to die, I don't need you going down with me," Kali pushed back.

"If you're so sure you're going to die then why go? Give the guy his money back and say you changed your mind!"

"Jo, I'm _always_ sure I'm going to die when I go on a mission. That way I'm either right or pleasantly surprised," Kali shrugged.

"You are _insane_ is what you are! He's _the Messenger_!"

"Yes, and I'm Kali. When have I _ever_ failed a mission?"

"No hunter fails a mission. Until they do. And then they're dead," Jo crossed her arms.

"You've failed before," Kali pointed out, "and unless you have an ability to walk through walls that I don't know about, you're pretty alive."

Jo rolled her eyes. "I failed at killing a tricky one who'd been a vampire for less than five years, and I found her two months later. I didn't fail at taking on _the Messenger_!"

"You keep saying that in an italicized tone. He's just a vampire like any other blood sucker," Kali sighed. "Besides, if I die then you get all the money from Vegas."

"Which can't _buy_ me a new best friend," Jo's tone turned from more angry to pleading.

Kali stopped her packing and rested her hands on Jo's shoulders. "Listen. I'll be fine. I'll come back and you'll never hear the end of how I'm the greatest hunter on Earth, alright?"

Jo hugged her tightly, "You better."

**A/N: And here we are, on chapter two. Considering I just posted chapter 1 about five minutes ago I don't really have anything more to say except for thank you for enjoying my story so much you took the time to continue it!**


	3. White and Silver

The chill bit through the scarf that covered the lower half of her face. Covered head to toe in white, except for her eyes, Kali snuck through the snow on foot. It was a long walk, but the element of surprise was worth it. If she'd driven any further the suckers would have heard the car and Kali wouldn't have even gotten this close to the castle. Yes, this older than dirt vampire lived in a castle because he was apparently a walking cliche.

The Messenger, from what she'd learned, lived in this castle in Ireland with his three brides. There wasn't much information about the brides, other than they died constantly and he got new ones as replacements. So he wasn't just a cliche, but a pig too.

Though that possibly wasn't the real reason. Most vampires had an obsession with a particular number, for the same reason throwing a handful of rice could slow one down most of the time. While not every vampire had the obsession with counting, it was fairly common, and -very- useful for a hunter. Two long iron stakes, each one thin but almost as long as her arm, strapped to her back, and pockets full of uncooked rice were her weapons of choice.

The snow was falling thick, wind whipping at her, making the perfect conditions. Even suckers would have a difficult time seeing through the storm. Kali was practically right next to it by the time she could see the castle. It had a guarding wall that was about twice her height, and a single tall tower. The place was old, but well kept. It had an odd look of regal quaintness , but she knew inside was nothing but danger.

Once she stood right next to it, Kali shot her grappling hook at the top of the wall. The sensors inside made it turn mid flight and dig straight into the stone. Holding on tight as it pulled her up Kali was glad she'd brought it with her. She pulled herself up onto the top of the wall, and then jumped off the other side, the grappling hook gun lowing her back to the ground. Kali crossed the courtyard quickly, trying to keep pace with the chaos around her to make her movements less noticeable if someone were to casually glance out a window.

Thinking back to the blueprints she'd found she went to the cellar entrance. The worst part was slipping out of her white coat, scarf, pants, and boots that were keeping her warm, leaving them out in the white to blend, before slipping inside, which wasn't much better. There was no heat what so ever in the stone tomb of a sucker home, but the lack of wind made it bearable.

Kali, now dressed in all black, slid through the shadows as if they were an extension of herself. She'd always felt at home in silence, which was exactly what the walls offered. The only way Kali knew she wasn't alone was the prickling of the hairs on the back of her neck. She was being watched.

A heartbeat later a stake was in her hand as she spun and thrust it. Kali was right, he'd been right behind her, so close if he'd had breath she would have felt it.

"Good reflexes," he smirked. The sucker was shorter than Kali expected, not the imposing figure he was described as. His skin and hair had a gold quality to it, left over still from his human life. The only indicators that he was a sucker were his eyes and fangs. The fangs were simply irretractable extended canines, but the eyes were always the unnerving part. Two black holes, whatever colour they'd been in life was long gone. The only distinction of pupil was a thin gold ring where the separation of iris would be on a human. Sometimes the ring was silver, but the gold matched his completion well, not that it made any difference.

"Go to hell," Kali glowered as she attacked again, Gabriel just stepping out of her reach at every lunge.

"Will you be there?" he smirked.

Finally she had him backed up against a wall, nowhere left to step. "Not anytime soon." Victory coursed through her. Four hundred and one. That was how many tries it took to kill the Messenger. Kali raised her iron stake for the final blow, not taking any dramatics about it and shooting for his heart at top speed. She had the rest of her life to make it a good story.

His hand grabbed the stake at the last moment. Using her momentum to pull her towards him, just off balance, grabbing her wist and spinning her. Kali's back was pressed against him, the stake's side across her neck, holding it in place. "Oh sweetheart, I beg to differ." Holding her neck in place for him to bite down.

**A/N: Wow, this story is really flowing right now. Welp, there you go for chapter three! Now I'm going to go watch the new ep tonight. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
